battleofthegodsroleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Disco and Damus
This is a fanfic by Dynovan. It is the fourth installment in The Epic Saga. The characters are Disco, the god of partying, Damus, the god of love, beauty and swordplay, Nike, the god of sport, Luna, the goddess of reading, and Haruka. The enemies are The Two Assassins. Enjoy! It was early morning in the town. On a quiet street, in a quiet house, Disco was just waking up. He jumped straight up and got dressed. He had no time for a lie in - he had work to do. Before long, Disco was fully dressed and ready to leave the house. He was tired. The last few days he had spent on search engines, typing in words such as 'Evil Demon' and 'Dark Sky', with no results. He knew only one thing for certain - someone wanted him and his friends dead, and he needed to find out who. He sat down on a chair. 'What I really need', he thought to himself, 'Is an actual god or goddess who knows about this stuff'. He sat and thought. Who knew about evil people? He had entered 'Evil Demon' into a search engine - but what if it wasn't an evil demon? 'There must be someone', he thought to himself. Akina? No, she would be too busy. Riso? He hardly knew the guy! There must be someone... Then it hit him. "Damus!", he said out loud. Damus knew about this stuff! He pulled out his phone and found Damus' number. He hit dial. Later on in the day, Disco was ready to go to Damus' house. He put on a coat, opened his door, and left. As Disco was walking to Damus', he saw Nike and Luna by a stall. He called out to them. "Nike!", he called. "Luna!" The pair turned. "Hey!", called Nike. "Disco!". Disco walked over to them. 'Maybe they've seen something strange.', he thought to himself. He walked over to them. "Alright, guys?", he said. "I would be, if my gym hadn't have been-" Nike began. "Been what?", asked Disco, a puzzled look on his face. Luna sighed. "His gym was broken into last week.", said Luna. Disco gasped. "What?", he spluttered. "What happened?". Luna looked at him, a sad look on her face. Disco sighed. Something was going on here. "We went there, and Nike was captured.", continued Luna. "Then a guy who called himself 'The Messenger' appeared and fought us. We were lucky to escape." "Well, that's a coincidence.", said Disco. "I'm just heading over to Damus' house to see if I can reveal the identity of an evil, all powerful being." Nike's eyes widened. "If you find anything out, anything at all, please tell me." Disco smiled. "Don't worry, Nike.", he said. "I will. I'll see you guys later." With that, Disco walked on, leaving Nike and Luna alone. A short while later, Disco was at the door of Damus' house. He rang the doorbell. There was silence for a minute, before Disco saw Damus behind the door. The door opened, and Damus emerged. "Disco!", Damus said. "Damus!", replied Disco. "Hey, man!", Damus said, grinning. "So are you coming in?" "If I'm invited,yes.", said Disco. "Well, you are.", said Damus. "So come on in!" Damus stood by to let Disco in, and then closed the door. Inside the house, Disco opened a large book that was in his bag, and set it down on the table. "What's this?", asked Damus. "Something good.", grinned Disco. He opened the book on a page that read 'The Ancient Demons of Old'. Damus blinked. "Interesting.", he said. I may finish this, but I may not. I'm a very busy person. Sorry guys. ~Dyno Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfic by Dynovan Category:The Epic Saga